Summer Vacation
by clock12
Summary: Ayabe Reito was left alone in the boys dorm. when he thought he will all be alone in his summer vacation , kurosaki mafuyu suddenly pop out. but then strange things happen. How will he get through in this? *Arrg. Im bad at Summary. Follow.Favorite and review :']]


**(A/N: Hello there minna ! This is just a random idea of mine. Lol xD while I was sitting in a couch , spacing out , this pass on my mind. I love Ayabe ! So this fic will be Ayabe and Mafuyu. Dunno if im going to add romance, but if you want to, let me know ;]] btw, remember English is not my first language , so sorry for the wrong grammar and English. Tenchuuuu :**)**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Oresama Teacher. **

**Prolouge**

_Summer Holidays, People is on vacation especially the students except for those who need to take make up exams, poor them. Well its their fault for not studying. Tsk. Aaaah. By the way, Im Ayabe Reito. Alone in this boys dorm. *plop plop* its incredibly quite that I can even here the sound of the falling water in the fosset. So boring. That's for me for spending all my allowance for this month. *Wuuusssh* (A/N: Lol. Sound effects.) the wind. So quite. So boring. Arrgh. Now that I thought of it, I really don't want to be alone. Im just pretending to like it, to lighten the weight of guilt here in my heart. _

_The me who's selfish , the me who don't want to shoulder the burden of my sister's and brother's, leaving them alone to satisfy myself and Now im left alone but that change. It all vanish when I met the girl that made me realize what I want, the girl who ease the pain I felt when I was left alone. Kurosaki Mafuyu. Yeah. She is the girl - -_

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ayabe jump from his sit and shouted with wide eyes.

"I Was left alone, you know. So boring" Mafuyu answer back pouted, trying to feel comfortable to the bed she was sitting at.

"And here I though that I was all alone here!"

"Yeah. Right Ayaben . I was listening to that emo thoughts of yours. Tsk. Tsk. you have a habit of saying your thoughts outloud eh? That would cause you a problem Ayaben." She stared at Ayabe with pity eyes.

"Heeey! Whats with that?! Are you trying to comfort me? What's the problem of saying your thoughts outloud ahn? And also I only do that its because I thought I was all alone here and you just suddenly pop god knows where!" He answer back , panting because of that long speech.

"There there Ayaben. That was a long speech. Inhale exhale." She said putting her hands to ayabe's back , slapping it with force.

*Paaaack*

"Stooop - - it ! are you trying to kill me?!" Veins popping to ayabe's forehead. Tears forming to his eyes due to the ache of his back. He look at mafuyu.

"Woah. Your crying ayaben? And uhh your face is creepy."

"Your more creepy! Coming here in the boys dorm and here in my room. You're a girl for pete's sake . geez" He answer back looking annoyed.

_He - - He consider me as a girl ! _Mafuyu thought with a blush on her face.

"Hee - - Heey ! Why are you blushing? Your more creepy now ! stop that!" _Oh God. What's with her? But she do look cute. Wai - - t ? Cute? No. No. Its just that she looks like a kid. Right. Im just remembering my sister to her. _

"Ayaben, I understand that this is a boys dorm and I am here in your room but you're the only one here and also you won't attack me. Don't you?"

_Ahh. Its because Im Ayaben - - ha? Wait. Its Ayabe . She knows that I wont do something bad to her. Does that mean, he doesn't consider me as a BOOOY?! _

"heh. Im a boy. What if I attack you? Right here. right now." Ayabe said . *grin*

"I'll beat you into a pulp." She said at him, poker face.

"ha – ha – ha.. yeah right!" He laughed nervously. _Heck! _

"By the way Ayaben. Where are the others? Especially Hayasaka-kun. I need to get a play with him! He's my bestfriend! I have lots of plan with him!"

"Poor you. All alone. All of them is on vacation." He look at mafuyu smirking.

"Hah! *She sticks her tounge out* talk about the boy who's not alone here in this big building!"

"che."

Minute pass, no one talk. Mafuyu decide to broke the silence.

"Hey. I've brought a can juice here. some good stranger gave this to me." Mafuyu smile while trying to show ayabe the thing the stranger gave.

"Whaa - - Whaat?! You accept things from a stranger? Are you insane?! What if that juice has a lot of bacteria. You will get sick!"

"Yeah right. Cleanfreak. Don't you heard the saying 'Don't judge the book when its cover?' That stranger is a good one. I will prove that by drinking this!" She said at ayaben. Her eyes was glowing of determine.

"Hey! Don't! Your life is at stake here. idiot!"

" . " Mafuyu answer back stubbornly.

"I'll bring some water. Wait there." _So stubborn . well that stubbornness of her is one of the most traits I like about her. *blush* Not that like, okay? I like her as a friend. Tss._

Ayabe walk towards the kitchen. Finding a cup, then open the refrigerator. _Ahhh. SO COLD! Ifeel refresh! You cant blame me. Its summer! Summer means HOT!_ He'd pour some water in the cup carefully not to spilled. Then he walk back to his room. As he open the door. The only thing he saw was light. He cover his eyes. _What the heck?! Wait! Kurosaki! She's in there! Don't tell me she'd done something weird on my room?!_ Minutes pass . the light slowly vanished until the one was left is the light of the bulb. He uncover his eyes and scan the room. Its still the way it was before he leave but something was strange. There are clothes of mafuyu lie on the floor and she's even not in his room. He hesitately think if he should walk towards the clothes. Until he got the courage to know what's going on. He walked towards the clothes but something hit his feet. _It's the can juice. Waaait?! She'd Drank it?! That girl !_

*Baby cries*

_Wait . a baby cry?! Is there even a baby here in the first place?! And in my room?! _He started to freaked out. _What if that is a baby ghost?! No way! _He glance at the clothes. He look at it intently. Curiousity swallow him and decided to peek what is underneath the clothes.

And there he found a 2yearold baby. A baby that look alike mafuyu. _What should I do?! What happen?! Hey baby! Or should I say MAFUYU?!_

**(****A/N: And there you have it! Sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling. And uhh what do you think? Should I continue this? Follow. Favorite and review guys! )**


End file.
